Pronto estarás a salvo
by memorylaane
Summary: "-Tranquila Maysilee, todo estará bien, pronto estarás a salvo".


Llevamos días caminando, siempre en la misma dirección, y por fin hemos llegado a lo que parece el final de la arena. Jamás había visto a nadie llegar hasta los límites del campo de batalla en Juegos anteriores. Y aquí, como yo pensaba, no hay absolutamente nada. Así que no me quedaré aquí, ¿para qué? No tiene ningún sentido. Haymitch está al borde del barranco. Abajo solo se ven picos de rocas.

-Esto es todo lo que hay, Haymitch, volvamos-le digo, esperando que, por una vez, me haga caso.

-No, me quedo aquí-dice él sin volverse. La idea me azota de repente como un golpe de aire frío en invierno. En realidad, es mejor que no venga, sólo quedamos cinco, y los dos no podemos regresar a casa. Es mejor que cada uno siga su camino, porque sé que llegado el momento no podría matarlo, no podría vivir con esa carga para siempre. Así que me despido lo mejor que sé.

-De acuerdo, sólo quedamos cinco. Será mejor que nos despidamos ahora, de todos modos. No quiero que seamos los dos últimos.

-Vale-responde él, que ni siquiera me mira. Recojo mi mochila del suelo y me alejo de allí. No sé que esperaba de nuestra despedida, la verdad es que nunca había hablado con él hasta que nos aliamos, así que no debería sorprenderme su frialdad. Y la verdad es que yo tampoco he sido todo amor y simpatía, pero es triste despedirse así de la persona con la que puedes haber compartido tus últimos días de vida. Nos hemos alejado tanto que no soy capaz de ver la montaña entre los árboles del espeso bosque. _Sólo quedamos cinco, _repito en mi cabeza. Y por primera vez desde que comenzaron los Juegos, siento que realmente hay esperanzas para mí, que puedo regresar a casa. La idea me hace sonreír.

Me adentro más y más en el bosque, en busca de un lugar donde refugiarme esta noche. Estoy tan sumida en mis pensamientos que bajo la guardia durante un momento, lo suficiente para encontrarme rodeada por una manda de horribles pájaros rosa chillón con picos largos y finos. Mutos. Rápidamente saco mi cerbatana y mis dardos y disparo pero entonces me giro y veo que un último me espera. Y yo no tengo nada más con lo que defenderme. Y sé que ha llegado el final para mí. No ganaré estos Juegos, no saldré con vida de aquí, porque antes de que pueda siquiera echar a correr, este pájaro me habrá quitado la vida. Pero lo intento. Doy media vuelta y corro, y grito con todas mis fuerzas, y busco una salida que nunca encuentro. Y justo cuando el pájaro se abalanza sobre mí, veo a Haymitch, que viene en mi ayuda. Lo sé porque la urgencia de sus pasos indica que me ha escuchado gritar. Tan solo tengo tiempo de mirarlo rápidamente a los ojos antes de que el largo pico del pájaro me atraviese el cuello. Caigo al suelo, víctima de un terrible dolor mientras siento como mi sangre sale de mi cuerpo y se une a la fresca tierra del bosque. Mi muerte será cuestión de minutos. Miro hacia arriba e intento retener en mi mente todo el paisaje que me rodea, aunque sea un lugar horrible donde nos han encerrado para morir, porque será la última vez que vea el cielo, los árboles o las flores. Noto que alguien se arrodilla a mi lado, y veo a Haymitch, que me mira, diría que algo asustado.

-Haymitch…-murmuro con una voz a penas audible. El dolor es tan intenso que sé que al hablar empeoraré, pero necesito hacerlo y a mí ya nadie puede salvarme. Él me coge la mano, y ese simple gesto hace que las lágrimas recorran mis mejillas.

-Tranquila Maysilee, todo estará bien, pronto estarás a salvo-Todo Panem nos estará viendo ahora, y muchos pensarán que está loco, que no puede decirle a alguien que se muere que estará a salvo, pero yo sé a qué se refiere, y tiene razón, pronto estaré a salvo. A salvo de este mundo de guerras y odio, a salvo de esta ansia de venganza y destrucción que acaba cada año con demasiadas vidas inocentes, a salvo de una sociedad injusta en la que se nos ha privado del derecho a vivir. Porque ya nunca más estaré en peligro, porque voy a un lugar sin injusticias, sin guerra, sin odio. Por primera vez en toda mi vida, sé que ya nada más podrá hacerme daño, que seré libre de esa carga, que ya no podrán quitarme nada más, porque ya me lo han quitado todo. Pienso en mi hermana, en mis padres, en todas las personas del Distrito 12, en casa. En lo mucho que estarán sufriendo en este momento. Me gustaría decirles que no se preocupen, que estoy bien, que no lloren por mí, que saldrán adelante, pero de nada serviría eso. Con la poca fuerza que me queda, me llevo con dificultad las manos a la chaqueta y me quito la insignia que he llevado conmigo todo este tiempo: es una insignia de oro, en la que, dentro de un anillo dorado, hay un sinsajo en pleno vuelo. Ahora seré tan libre como el sinsajo de mi insignia. La cojo con cuidado y se la doy a Haymitch, que vuelve a coger mi mano, sabiendo que es todo lo que puede hacer por mí en este momento.

-Llévasela a mi familia-digo con dificultad-Diles que les quiero. Vuelve a casa, Haymitch, hazlo por mí, hazlo por todos los que no han podido y no podrán.

Veo como sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, aunque ninguna se atreverá a caer. Aprieta mi mano para darme las fuerzas que ya no tengo, y siento como poco a poco me voy alejando de él, de este bosque, de los árboles, del cielo, del mundo.

-Lo haré-su voz suena lejana, a pesar de estar a mi lado-Ganaré, volveré a casa, lo haré, te lo prometo.

Las promesas pueden parecer inútiles en un momento así, pero sé que lo dice en serio. Sé que lo hará, que ganará, que mi recuerdo irá con él. Sé que no olvidará que fuimos aliados en esta lucha por la vida y que yo le ayudé a regresar a casa.

-Vuelve y sé feliz-mi voz apenas es audible-Y gracias por estar a mi lado.

Me mira a los ojos mientras me alejo cada vez más de él. No hay nada más que decir, salvo adiós. Cualquier otra cosa que yo pudiese decir ahora pondría en peligro a demasiada gente a la que amo. Porque lo único que no he dicho y que ya nunca diré, es que espero que todo esto acabe algún día. Que no haya más arenas, que no mueran más niños por los caprichos del odio y la venganza. Que caiga el Capitolio y con él sus horribles Juegos del Hambre. Que no hayan más niños que acaben como yo. Que no hayan más almas perdidas que a pesar de volver a casa con vida no encuentran jamás la forma de salir de la arena. Que haya alguien con el valor suficiente como para enfrentarse a todas estas injusticias y darle voz y esperanza a los distritos, para que juntos pongan fin a la opresión. Que todos puedan ser libres, como el sinsajo de mi insignia, como yo voy a ser a partir de ahora.

A mi alrededor todo se ha vuelto borroso, y oscuro, apenas puedo distinguir a Haymitch, que sé que sigue a mi lado aferrado a mi mano, aunque ya casi no pueda sentirlo.

-Adiós Haymitch-murmuro vislumbrando sus ojos por última vez.

-Adiós Maysilee-responde él dándome un beso en la frente, algo que me hace sonreír. Dirijo una última mirada al mundo antes de cerrar los ojos, y entonces escucho el cañonazo, que me indica que mi tiempo se ha acabado, que ha llegado el momento de alejarme para siempre de la oscuridad de este mundo cruel, de emprender el camino hacia la libertad, que me espera con los brazos abiertos. Por fin estoy a salvo.


End file.
